Hostile Redemption
by tubendo
Summary: In this story, the player is stuck in his mine, fighting for his life against the somehow smarter mobs...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**I really wanted to make a story about Minecraft survival, so here it is. I'll add more every week. -tubendo-**

Chapter 1

I slowly pulled my sword out of it's shredded leather satchel. I felt my heart pounding one hundred miles a second. I was like I could literally see through its dark, ominous, black eyes. I could feel the sound at the back of my head. Ticking like a time bomb.

I slowly clamped backwards, making sure not to step on any pebbles or rocks to agitate it. It slowly followed me, and somehow slowly towering over me. Then I heard the hiss. Just like a venomous snake. I flipped my sword and sliced it straight into it's frontal lobe. It was surely dead.

I slowly fell back onto the cave wall. My sword dripped with blood. Then I saw its gunpowder. The gunpowder. I knelt down feeling my back slowly crack. I felt the dust. It was as small as sugar but as heavy as sand. I plopped some in my inventory.

I turned around, looking for any mobs. They were everywhere. I was on a death mission. I grabbed my bow out and started pulling forward into the darkness.

I felt my shirt. It was stained with blood and covered with cuts and scratches. I slowly looked to my left. I saw my last torch. It was faintly glowing. From it I could see a zombie approaching. Ugly dead creatures they are. I pulled out an arrow. Its crisp wood gave me the shivers. I pulled back. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I turned backwards and shot a skeleton. It was startled. I grabbed my sword and broke through its thin ribs. I dropped on my knees. I had blood on my face from the turn. Its sharp bones had cut me. I got rid of my sword and punched it in the face, completely obliterating its skull. I quickly grabbed its bones, before spinning around to slash the zombie. I got its face. Just the beginning of an onslaught.

I stamped across the cave to the torch. I saw that I must of killed a few of the mobs while I entered. Then I noticed I had entered my mineshaft. Finally. I staggered to a nearby chest. I just managed to lift it open. I grasped my hand. The god damn splinters got me.

I grabbed a piece of bread out of the chest. I ripped it with my hands before gagging it down in one shot. I then grabbed my rusted diamond sword out of my good 'ol satchel. I then held it in a fierce guarding position as I followed down the mineshaft.

Suddenly the right wall blew up with mobs, as a creeper had blown up. I through my good old sword at a skeletons head. It slowly fell to a pile of bones. A spider hissed at me. I grabbed my dusty pickaxe and held it in a defensive position. I was sure they couldn't break through it. But suddenly the big spider jumped for me, and stupidly stabbed it's hairy abdomen into my pick. I shook it off to be greeted by a dead stumbling zombie. With my beautiful sword.

I charged at the zombie with my pick ready to decapitate it. But suddenly it fought back. It carefully swung the sword at my rusted old pick and cut it it half. I was freaked. A zombie managed to use a sword and defend with it. Impossible! In desperate fury I started to wrestle with a zombie.

We tossed from side to side. I desperately tried to grab my sword. It still wasn't budging. Then in last desperation I grabbed my wooden hoe and gorged its eyeball out! It screamed and tried to kill me but I was too late. I grabbed my sword and ran for the shaft.

I was cornered at the shaft. The only way was up. Unless I wanted to kill all the mobs. But I tried to climb the ladder. I slowly, foot by foot, made my way up the shaft. I looked down to see a the zombie and a random skeleton. It shot an arrow at me. It got me in the foot. That was it. It was over. I was limping off the edge of ladder inside a very deep mineshaft. I slowly turned around, with my arms locked on the ladder. I slowly pulled out a bow. In last desperation, I shot deep into the skeleton. It limped but manages to stay standing. I then heard a hiss. A creeper was at the top of the shaft. It slowly made it's way down. I grabbed my sword to stab it in the head, but I was too late. It exploded and I was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**  
**The plan of this chapter is much more planned and makes it much better. I made it quicker! I hope you like the ****** ****** (censored for no give aways). Please give me some ideas to happen. Also I've planned the end of the book so don't go there. -tubendo-**

Chapter 2

I woke to feel the agonizing pain of my last death, but luckily I slowly came to. I grabbed my iron armor, and prepared for the worst. Bread. Stew. Bow. But I had no sword. So I looked in my chest. Diamond pick.

I looked outside. There were still mobs out. I didn't want them in my house. I grabbed a compass from my chest. I raced down a stairwell. I could hear the ominous cries of the monsters.

I opened my "fire door" and walked into the mine. I could see my natural ravine bridge into the mine. I built some lava waterfalls to make it more aesthetic. I muttered under my voice "The die is cast" as I crossed the bridge. I thought up a name for the bridge: Rubicon Bridge.

As I raced across the uneven bridge, I heard the footsteps of something, I readied my sword. Suddenly I heard a familiar hiss. I swung around to clobber it, but just only carved its face. I jumped forward towards the mineshaft as it exploded.

I dug up out of a hole. The sight was tremendous. A deep ravine, heading straight down into a lava lake. I looked around to see shadows. They're back.

I sneaked into the shaft. I was confronted by a sign saying "Do not enter thee domain. Or ye shall fall to the sword of humane." My sword? He has it? I raced down the shaft to see some zombies. Not ordinary though. They were all wearing leather caps and iron breastplates. And they even had stone swords. Well in short, they're gang men.

I slowly followed them as they headed to where I died. They just got out of my eye sight when they went down the main shaft. I knew they had done something. Roaming around my shaft and probably nearly killing me. I noticed that on the walls they had made inscriptive signs. They were in some kind of zombie creole. I had to find my sword and the zombie who stole it.

I finally made it to the main shaft, and they had modified it a bit. They now had branches going off the shaft. Zombies could mine? I climbed down to my death spot and picked up some of my stuff. My map and my diamond pick. Well what was left of it.

As I reached the base, I noticed that the mine now continued from where the creeper had blown up. There was a cave! I slowly snuck inside the cave. I saw some light. I raced towards it, tumbling on stones sometimes. I finally came to the top. I had to close my eyes, for the light was so bright it could burn my eyes.

I opened my eyes to be confronted by a huge monster haven. There were foundries, barracks, markets, houses and even a creole palace. I slowly made my way into a apartment sector. I climbed inside a house to be ambushed by arrows. I jumped back down and ran off. So they got me? Not too bad. Then I thought what he could do. I screeched to halt and looked at the skeleton. He started to run. I climbed up a ladder onto a building. I could see the whole city, but I needed more than that. I ran over each house and store making sure to not loose the skeleton. I gave him a glare, and he gave me a sarcastic smile. I then felt the air whoosh onto me. I quickly fell on a nearby roof cover before rolling off onto the ground. I saw a zombie guard come to my side before I went unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note  
Yeah! Another chapter! Sorry for taking so long. This one was not as planned as the last but it had to be filled! I think it's pretty awesome though. Please recommend on what to write next, though I've planned minor things for the net few chapters. -tubendo-**

Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of a groan. I was surrounded by zombies. Many having armor or weapons with them. I was in some kind of hospitalized room. There was a different zombie next to me. He had no left eye! It was the ringleader.

I was taken out of the room to the city. There were many mobs staring at me. Skeletons to creepers. I made my way to a temple. There was an item stand in the center. It contained an eye of ender. Ender worshippers?

The leader zombie pointed to the eye of ender. I knew what he meant. Where are the rest? Then he gave the guards a nod. They started to push me away.

Then I reacted. I grabbed one of the guards swords, and swinging it at their heads. I grabbed another sword and tomahawked it at a nearby by skeleton archer. I jumped towards his bow drop, but the zombie leader tackled me into the wall. I grabbed my sword and slit his other eye. Blind zombies can't beat me.

Suddenly the zombie grabbed a dead guards sword and tried to slash my face off. It just missed my nose. I jumped out of the crazy leaders path and raced out into the streets. All I saw was the dead faces of all the mobs. Suddenly a droplet of water hit my face. I looked up to see a dripping area. I grabbed a bow and prepared to kick some undead ass.

I raced into the crowd, making sure to avoid the creepers. I shot out any elite guards, one by one and then made my way into the centre of the city. I climbed my way up a house to see my target: The barracks. They were sure to have TNT on them.

I pulled out a new, crisp arrow. I targeted right at the limping leader approaching the barracks. I could suddenly feel an urge to run. I turned around to see a hissing creeper. I reacted as quick as lightning, shooting it in the face, but it somehow flew straight into the crowd. I climbed inside the house as the creeper exploded.

I could feel heaps of gunpowder and stone fly out on me. But I just managed to fall in the basement as the house was blown up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note  
Hey guys! This is a good chapter. I dedicate it to The_Grim_Reaper666 who loves exploding things (Uh-oh! Spoiler!) who is one person that I know personally that loves my writing. Well, If you have read the last few chapters and were getting hyped, this is the best one yet! -tubendo-**

Chapter 4

I slowly come to consciousness. All I can see is rubble, ruins and more rubble. Every creeper blew up in the city. I could hear the distinct moan of the zombies randomly passing by. Luckily for me, I was in a basement, or what was left of one.

I slowly peek out of the hole in the floor to see the roof starting to leak. I had to get rid of them once and for all, well just me. I pulled out an arrow and aimed at a zombie. I made sure to get ready to hide, before letting the arrow stab into his spine. I then swiftly jumped under some rubble, just missing any shards of glass or swords. I could hear the zombies approaching. I then saw a door. I thought it could of let me out. It was my only option. I grabbed some TNT out of a nearby chest before alighting the basement. I then quickly wrote a sign saying: Bon Voyage.

I ran out the door, and luckily I made my way up some stairs into the ruins of a shop. I grabbed some TNT out of some broken chests. I then prepared for the worst. Sword. Axe. Pick, and even a hoe! I prepared my stolen bow by adding flint to it to make it into a bayonet bow.

Then I remembered the TNT I turned around to see the door blow up. with a skeleton bone fly out with it. I grabbed the bone and tomohawked it at a map. Right at the lake, which is where the city was.

I ran outside and searched for transport, but in a destroyed half-collapsed underground cave city, I don't think it's possible. So I ran down the road. Racing past corpses, and bones and even live hostiles. But nothing was stopping me. I had the power.

I was confronted by the leader and his royal guards. I shot two of them just before one lunged at me with an axe. I thought it was over, until I saw him stabbed into the flint of my bow. Lucky catch.

Then a heavy armored zombie charged at me. I tried to defend from it with my sword, but it wasn't strong enough. I slashed my sword into his armor but didn't make much more than a dent. I clambered away, as he was as strong as me, and was a fierce enemy.

I finally made it up to the platforms above the city. I noticed a work station nearby. I rushed in to be confronted by a enderman, standing at some controls. It opened it's mouth and shot at me. I tried to dodge, but this guy was good. He shot me with such a shock, I smashed into a window, nearly falling off into the ruins.

I had to make a come back, or these mobs would build and empire, and could stupidly destroy the world for all I know. I grabbed out the hoe, I noticed it was covered in blood. I grinned. Déjà vu. I jumped out of the endermans way before tackling him! I then slashes the hoe into one of his eyes making him teleport away.

I then made my way to the control pad. I saw a sign above a lever: Self-Destruct: 1 minute fuse. Without thinking I hit the lever down. I then just noticed what kind of mistake I'd made. I hoped there'd be no no déjà vu of THAT.

I raced out of the building finding my way up some stairs to the surface. I suddenly noticed. My house. In the cities zone? I tried to go back but it was too late. My house suddenly exploded and all remains fell into the ruins. So did the lake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note  
Sorry guys! I couldn't really get around to the story but I'm back, just ready for 2013. We'll get loaded there, don't worry! -tubendo-**

Chapter 5

Tears slowly swept down my cheek. They had destroyed everything. From my house to the lava waterfalls. They had to pay. I raced to the remnants of my one glorious house. I grabbed some tools, weapons and a saddle from the nearby ground.

Then as I looked up I was blinded by the burning sun. Sunset. I wrote a sign to who ever does find my house they know that I it was destroyed in courage to save a mans life. Then I ran off into the deep, dark forest.  
I finally found a pig, and so I flicked the saddle on and jumped on. Then I remembered. Carrot on a Stick. I ran towards a nearby zombie armoury. Luckily they weren't there, but as night had fell I heard their moaning. In the distance. I grabbed a Carrot on a Stick and ran back to the pig.

I jumped on the pig and away we went. We raced up the mountain to a NPC Village. I raced inside one of the NPC's houses and found it had a crafting table and all. I found some more supplies in his chest. But that was a bad time to go to an NPC Village. I looked out the window to see a humanoid standing on top of a nearby hill. I made out a head band covering its eyes. Then I saw it. The hoe. He was back. And it is a zombies profession to siege villages.

I ran outside and tried to snipe as many zombies as possible. Suddenly I heard a hiss behind me. I grabbed my sword to slice it's green, ugly face in half, but sadly I was to late. I flew straight through the house next-door, and probably killed the NPC in there in the process.

I felt a large strong hand grab me by the shirt. It was him again. The brute. He spat in my face and laughed. I saw the leader again, take my sword. I tried to used my pick to stab him, but couldn't slice him.

He threw me on the ground. I then threw my pick at him. It got him right in the stomach. He agitated and in pain, threw the pick a me, but instead hit the ground next to me. Pulling it out he had snapped half the head. With a smug smile I noticed it looked like a hoe. De já vú. I dislodged it's eye with the pick.

As it crawled around, sulking and screaming in agony, I ran out to chase the zombie. Then I noticed all the creepers. Lightbulb. I grabbed my bow. He smiled somehow being able to see. I knew I had distance. Then as he thought I was going to fail or miss. I turned to a nearby creeper. In my loudest voice I shouted out: "SAYONARA!". You know what happened next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

**Quick ain't I now. That's cause I have all the time I want. I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, who will remain nameless, for her support in my creating of this story. That's right. This is the end. -tubendo-**

Chapter 6

I open my eyes. I'm not dead. I am lying in a crater. The village that saved me. No more. I lay a sign there too. Telling the reader to remember the NPC Villagers that were de facto, without choice, killed in the explosions. To cover up my mistakes I cover the villages remains with saplings. I grab the pick, stab it in the ground next to the sign and continue to walk.

I walked for days, over the great mountain, past the desert hills, and to the luscious new biome, the Jungle! There is where the zombie stronghold was located if the scouts worked for the leader and his brute.

I slowly crept my way into a cave passage. Since it had the zombie Creole on the walls I knew I was closing in on the zombies origin. I finally saw the light of day and ran out to the daylight. I saw a ravine with a large cobblestone bridge connecting underneath it. I guess it connected to their stronghold I slowly mined away, until I made my way under the bridge. To avenge my house I set off a TNT charge. I started to run up my walkway, when I saw some zombies with swords approaching. I said my last words and cut the charge. Then I jumped and flew down into the ravine seeing the bridge explode into hundreds of pieces. I was ready. That was the end.

Suddenly I splashed into a deep lake at the bottom of the ravine. I resurfaced to see some guardsmen approaching. I had a new tactic. I grabbed my bow and sniped the guards. I ran up to their remains and stole their armour.

I ran around the ravine to find an entrance. I slowly walked in and found I was in the riches zone. It was all gold, diamond and iron walls. I saw a zombie scientist run past. He saw me and ran even faster. He had an Eye of Ender in his hands. I chased after him. He ran to a dead end, but pressed a button to open to the room. THE ROOM. The portal. I grabbed my TNT and set a charge. Then I felt an arrow hit my back. I swung around, too hyped, that I literally chucked my axe at the skeleton. And that was the last of him. I cut the charge and ran off to hide.

Then suddenly the exploded and showed me their portal. It was complete. I raced to break it, when the brute punched me in the face. I felt my jaw break as I smashed into the wall. Then I noticed the nearby nether portal. I knew if I got them in there and locked them they couldn't survive.

I got into a fight with the brute. I punched many times, but there was no effect. I finally grabbed my actual hoe and gorged his other eye out it another shot. Siamese Zombies? I didn't know. Then I kicked him into the Nether portal.

I grabbed a eye from the End portal and preped my hoe. The leader charged at me. I defended myself by holding it over my face. Not very effective. Then we were in a head lock. I saw his dead, green, burnt, ugly face. Then he stabbed me.

I creeped to the ground. He added the last eye. I slowly crawled towards him but he kicked me in the face. I told him that it wasn't a good idea. He retorted "it's not a good idea, it's a great one."

Just before he jumped in, I pulled out an eye, causing him to fall in the lava. I grabbed my sword from his arm as it was burning. I walked to the Nether portal. I'd never been to the Nether. I set a TNT charge to destroy the portals. As I lit the TNT an arm ripped out of the Nether portal and pulled me in.

To be continued... In the Nether of course!


End file.
